Follow My Heart
by Rianne Pond
Summary: Noda drags Yuri away against her will to tell her something that's been on his mind for ages. How will she react when he confesses his love to her? Noda's prepared for the worst, knowing she'll have no choice, but to kill him. The sad part is that his death will hurt less than her rejection...


**This is a requested story for: Hello I'm AWESOME-and-WEIRD**

* * *

**Follow my Heart**

She bit my hand as I pulled her away. I knew that things were going to get bad for me once I took my hand from her mouth, but at the moment the sweet silence of the hallway was nothing but relaxing. She kicked me in the shin as I dragged her from headquarters. She'd said something about killing me at a later date, but right now the most important thing was for me to share my feelings. I wasn't even certain as to how long I'd been repressing this feeling burning in my chest, but now it pained me to keep it shut up.

Now I had to tell her.

"Noda," she mumbled into my leathery hand while the other arm was coiled around her waist. I didn't reply to her, but instead kept walking. There was the empty classroom that Girls Dead Monster practiced in just down the hall. If I could keep Yurippe mostly quiet on the way there I'd be able to close the door and allow her to explode.

One of the downfalls of this plan was that I left my halberd in my room. I never went anywhere without it, just like Yuri always had a gun on her. I figured that if Yuri disagreed with my feelings towards her she could always plant a bullet through my skull. Then she wouldn't have to put up with me for a good few hours. I guessed that she should do that when I finished telling her, it would be less painful than rejection.

I opened the door and she gasped out a breath. Before she had enough breath in her lungs to begin yelling I had locked us inside. She stumbled from my arms and pointed at me before bending at the waist and panting for more air. Her eyebrows were drawn into an unpleasant line and her mouth was so pursed that it barely looked like she had lips. I'd made her angry, but she was so hard to get alone. It seemed like she didn't like being alone for fear of being stuck with her own thoughts.

"What the hell was that for?" she yelled, finally filled with enough oxygen to speak. I sighed and sat down in the chair across the room. She followed me and kicked me when I sat down. "I said; _what the hell was that for_?" she repeated, this time with more fervor than before. Again, I didn't reply.

She stopped and stared down at me, with her hands on her hips and her head cocked to the side. She, I suppose, was trying to look intimidating, but when I looked up through my bangs she just looked adorable. I couldn't force myself to think anything else of her now. I hadn't realized that my severe protective feeling was love before, but now I knew. I couldn't fool myself any longer.

"Yurippe," I whispered. She threw her hands out as if to ask: _What moron_? "I wanted to tell you something," I began. She huffed out a breath. I didn't blame her for wondering just what my problem was. There must have been an easier way to get her alone, but in my lovesick state I really hadn't observed other options. I'd always been more comfortable with force. She knew that about me.

"And you couldn't have just asked me to come with you?" she screamed, her voice cracking out of sheer volume at this point. I shook my head; why hadn't I thought of that? She was smarter than I was. She was prettier than I was. She was more liked than I was. I was foolish to think that she'd ever like me. What had gotten into my head to make me do this? I couldn't back out of it now though, people don't' just drag you unwillingly to an empty room to share mediocre information. I had to confess.

"I guess," I whispered, looking at my hands as they were less distracting than her school uniform. She frowned at me and looked down to fix her outfit. She straightened out her skirt and fluffed up her hair. I didn't know how to word it. "I feel like—"

"Noda? Why do you only trust me?" she asked offhandedly. I looked up and met with her bright eyes. She grinned as the realization that she'd asked a question dawned across my face. I shrugged at her.

"I don't know. You're the most like me," I admitted, feeling that telling her that was easier than going out and saying the words currently on my mind. She nodded.

"See, you do know. Noda, you know exactly what you want to say. Everything you do, you have a reason for. I admire that," she explained. "I follow my heart too much." I felt my heart flutter at the mention of her admiration of me.

"Yurippe," I whispered. "I think that I love you."

There was a long moment when she stood there staring at me. I couldn't tell if she was trying to figure out whether I was joking or if I was actually following my mind rather than my heart. No, she realized that I was telling the truth. My heart had led me to a decision, much like it led her to her decisions. We truly were the most similar of the group. I wasn't sure if she saw it, but if she did then perhaps it would help my chances of winning over her heart. She barked a laugh. I couldn't tell if she thought it was funny or if she was trying to cope with it.

"Yuri," I said, hoping to get a response from her. She scratched her head and walked around the chair that I sat in. When she was behind me she took my hair in two handfuls. I knew that I shouldn't be enjoying the rough way that she handled my hair, but when she tore it backwards and my head turned into a ninety degree angle, I felt my heart pounding a hundred beats a minute.

"Noda, you're in love with me?" she asked, looking down into my deep violet eyes. I felt my head reeling as my pulse rushed in my veins. She was drawing out that lovesick boy inside of me as I fought the desire to melt in her hands. I was stronger than this. I wasn't the type to fall weak to such emotions as love.

"I'm afraid so," I gasped, using every bit of self restraint to keep from spilling my guts to her. Her eyes wandered as she thought over the words I'd just uttered. With a ripping yank, she pulled my hair taut and crashed down upon my lips with enough force to send the chair tipping backwards and my mind spiraling. My head ran into her chest as her hands fumbled through my hair. I pathetically latched onto her, wanting the kiss to last forever.

When she finally broke away the chair did topple over, sending me to the ground. I scrambled to sit up just fast enough to watch her walk to the door. She didn't turn back the entire way to the door. When her fingers touched the knob she mumbled under her breath without looking at me. As suddenly as she stopped she began to walk again, leaving the door gaping open and me entirely alone and entirely vulnerable in the empty classroom.

I managed to catch what she said as she left.

"Thank you for loving me."

She didn't realize she touched us all.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW and READ my other stories! Thanks 3**

**Still taking requests! PM me if you're interested!**


End file.
